Super Friends
by shezow fan
Summary: This story takes after Shezow Vs. WordGirl. Shezow and WordGirl have become friends. Kelly's friend Wanda wants to do a interview of WordGirl for the school news paper but discovers some thing about WordGirl. Shezap is causing trouble for Shezow and WordGirl.
1. Chapter 1

In Megadale Shezow was fighting one of his villains when WordGirl flying by. "Hey Shezow wanna hang out later ?" Ask WordGirl . " Yeah maybe after I take ColdFinger to jail" Said Shezow fighting ColdFinger not looking at WordGirl. "Okay see you later " Said WordGirl looking a little sad.

Later after Shezow took ColdFinger to jail he went to the Shelair to talk with Kelly.

"Hey Guy do you still talk with WordGirl " Ask Kelly sitting at the super computer. " Yeah in fact I saw her earlier today. Why ? Do you want to talk to her ?" Shezow said teasing Kelly. "I do want to talk to her but my friends Wanda wants to do a interview of WordGirl for the news paper " Said Kelly. " Okay I'll see if I can get WordGirl to come to the Shelair " Said Shezow Flying out of the She lair .

Back in Fair City WordGirl was in her space ship hide out.

"Are those new comic books ?" Ask Huggy looking at the new comic books. "Yeah. There about Shezow the superhero I told you about" Said WordGirl.

"Oh yeah SheZow . Why do you want be friends with her so much" Ask Huggy. " I've never meant another superhero my age before." Said WordGirl. "Your age ? But hasn't Shezow been a superhero forever ? Since the beginning of time." Ask Huggy .

"Shezow has been around a long time but this a new person as Shezow. I've been reading Shezow old comic books and I can tell this is a new Shezow. The new Shezow is shorter and younger. The Shezow in the comic books is taller , older, and prettier. Said WordGirl.

Later in Fair City Shezow was flying around looking for WordGirl.

"I wonder where is WordGirl I can't find her any where." Said Shezow flying . Than all of a sudden WordGirl flow by.

"There you are WirdGirl." " Hi Shezow, what's up ?

"Is that a monkey on your back " ? Ask Shezow looking at the monkey. "This is my sidekick Captain Huggy Face ." Said WordGirl. "I wish I had a monkey sidekick". Said Shezow. "You have a sidekick "? Been reading your comic books and you don't have a sidekick." Ask WordGirl. " I have a new sidekick." Said Shezow.

"Wanna hang out in my hide out ? My friend want to interview for the school news paper." Said Shezow. " Okay as long as your friend doesn't ask me what my secret identity is ." Said WordGirl.

"Your not that popular in my city. I think my friend find out about you when I went to WordGirl Con. I guess she wants to make you famous in my city." Said Shezow flying.

Later in The She Lair Kelly was walking Wanda to the She Lair. "I can't believe get to see The She lair." Said Wanda. "And don't forget meeting WordGirl" Said Kelly. " Oh yeah" Said Wanda.

Over by the super computer WordGirl was telling Shezow about her villains.

"How is Dr Two Brains the most dangerous villain in your city ? All he does is steal villains are not villains there more like common crimes and trouble makers. Now Miss Power she is a super villain. Said Shezow making fun of WordGirl's villains. "What kind of villains do you have ?" Ask WordGirl a little mad.

Then Kelly and Wanda Walked in."WordGirl has awesome villains" Said Kelly looking at Shezow. "Thanks. Hey your the girl who came up with the WordGirl Con"Said WordGirl. "I'm Kelly. I'm the president of the SheZow fan club."Said Kelly.

"I'm Wanda. So are you ready for the interview?" Ask Wanda. "Yeah. Ask me any thing."Said WordGirl. "So where are you from?" Ask Wanda. "I'm from the planet Lexicon ." Said WordGirl.

Than all of a sudden the crime alarm went off . "Someone has started a fire" Said Sheila. "I think I know who started the fires. Hey WordGirl wanna races to the crime scene?" Ask Shezow. "Yeah"

Later WordGirl got to the crime scene when she saw Shezow .

"Hey Shezow I guess you got he first. Did you change your outfit ? You look different." Ask WordGirl looking Shezow's clothes.

"Oh I'm not Shezow. I'm SheZap. SheZow's evil clone and dark side."Said SheZap.

"You most be the one starting fires. Will I'm here to stop you"Said WordGirl getting in a fight pose. "Bring it on ". Said Shezap getting out he's laser lipstick.

Than all of a sudden Shezow put out all the fires with he's sonic scream. " Sorry Shezap but I can't let you burn down buildings and trees." Said Shezow flying down to where WordGirl is standing. "That's not fair I can't fight both of you" Said Shezap escaping in to the shadows .

"So that's one of your villains?"Ask WordGirl. "Yeah. Shezap is one of my toughest villains." Shezow.

Later WordGirl was flying back to Fair City when she flew by a comic book shop. "Hey maybe I should buy new Shezow comic books"Said WordGirl turning back in to Becky Walking into the comic book store.

On the other side of the street Wanda was walking home when she saw WordGirl turn into Becky. " I can't believe I saw WordGirl turning in to her secret identity. I wish I known her secret identity so I can sell a lot of news papers."Said Wanda Taking pictures of Becky with her cell phone.

Later in Fair City WordGirl was in her space ship hide out reading her new comic books when Shezow busted in with bad news.

"Hey Shezow. How did you find my hide?"Ask WordGirl. "My super computer found it. I have some thing bad to show you WordGirl."Said Shezow flying."What is it?"Ask WordGirl."Do you have a computer "?Ask Shezow. "Yeah it's over" Said WordGirl." Okay. I have to show you some thing."Said Shezow sitting down at the computer ."What is it?' WordGirl ask. "Remember Wanda ? She took a picture transforming in to your secret identity."Said Shezow.

"I can't believe she took a picture of me." Said WordGirl. "So this is really you ? Hey your the girl from the WordGirl Con." Said Shezow.


	2. Chapter 2

."Yeah ,that was me from the Con. My real name is Becky." Said WordGirl. "Well Becky we have to get Wanda to take down that picture." Said Shezow. "Lucky no one in Fair City has seen it yet"

"Why don't you use your super computer to hack into the web site and down the picture."Ask WordGirl. "Oh yeah. Sheila can you hack in to this web site and take down this picture ? It's vey important." Said Shezow talking into his ring. "Yes but it will take a couple of days" Said Sheila coming out of Shezow's ring. "But we need the picture taken down now" Said WordGirl a little worried."We'll just ask Wanda to take the picture" Said Shezow flying to the exit.

When they got out side of WordGirl's hide out a villain was waiting for them. "I was wondering when you were going to came out" Said Shezap. "SheZap" They both gasp . "How did you find this place ? " Ask WordGirl. "I follow Shezow" Said Shezap. "How are we going to stop Shezap ? " Ask WordGirl.

"We could try her up" Said Shezow. "Do you have rope ?" Ask WordGirl. "Yeah, Rope-In-a-Can." Said Shezow taking a can out of his belt. "Okay, you distract Shezap will I tie her up ".Said WordGirl . "Alright good plan "Said Shezow giving the rope can to WordGirl.

"Hey Shezap ,has anyone every told you look sick ?" Said Shezow. "Why thank you." Said Shezap.

Than a flash of yellow light circled around Shezap. "Hey is this rope ?"Shezap ask. "Yes." Said WordGirl trying her up.

"Time to take you to jail " Said Shezow.


End file.
